Kraken/Quotes
A list of quotes from levels in Kraken. Introductory cinematic *'Icebreaker': If I never see another deep damp cavern again, it'll be too soon. **It's so nice to be outside again. **The mist on the horizon...the wind in my beard... **The giant t-t-tentacles...of certain doom! **Yes yes, the giant tentacles of... **...HANG ON? The panning descends under the water to reveal part of the face of a creature that opens its eye. The Mouth *'Icebreaker': *sigh* Not another deep, damp cavern... **Why did I open my big mouth? **Now, lets find a way out of here! Jellyfish *'Icebreaker': Quick, jump down to the boat. **Jump...? Are you crazy? **This thing will fry me alive. **Stop being such a drama queen! **Jump! Jump! Jump! Caviar The icebreaker Viking is seen popping an egg. *'Icebreaker': Woa! **Those are the biggest marbles I've ever seen. **Errgh...and they're all sticky too. *'Viking': They're not marbles, they're fish eggs. *'Icebreaker': Oh la la! **Well, i'll try anything once. **...You wouldn't happen to have a giant cracker, would you? Gate Keeper encounter 1 After opening the gates: *'Icebreaker': I'm back! *'Gate Keeper': Have you got some gold for me? *'Icebreaker': Well...uhhh....no. *'Gate Keeper': Until I hear, or smell gold. Then don't come back. *'Icebreaker': Erm..., you can smell gold? *'Gate Keeper': Of course. *'Gate Keeper': And all I can smell on you is damp and bad breath. **Now get lost! *'Icebreaker': That's a bit harsh...I only brushed my teeth a few months ago... **I used that nice dead thing I found floating by. The Intestines *'Viking 1': Help! *'Icebreaker': Not to fear guys! Icebreaker to the rescue. *'Viking 2': Just hurry up and get us down from here! *'Viking 1': Thing thing's diet is terrible. *'Viking 2': If I never see another piece of corn, it'll be too soon. *'Viking 1': It was even worse when those things zapped them! *'Viking 2': There were bits of popcorn flying everywhere... Gate Keeper encounter 2 Before opening the gates: *'Gate Keeper': HEY! *'Icebreaker': Hey? *'Gate Keeper': So, you got my money? *'Icebreaker': Just what are you planning to do with all this gold down here anyway? **There is literally nothing to buy! **And even if we find a way out, **Are you really going to be able to carry all that gold with you? **Plus you're not even on one of the main A routes. **I can just ignore your paths in this pack altogether! *'Gate Keeper': So go then, if this route isn't **'Interesting' enough for you! *'Icebreaker': You know what...I think I will! *'Gate Keeper's mother': Now, look here you two! **Start playing nice, or there will be no pie for either of you **'And' it will be an early night! *'Icebreaker: Sorry Mrs Gatekeepers mum *'Gate Keeper': So you heard her...are you going to play 'nice' and pay up? Selecting "no": *'Gate Keeper's mother': I am very disappointed with you young man, **I shall be having words with your parents! *'Icebreaker': GULP! Selecting "yes": *'Icebreaker''': *sigh* I suppose anything to keep the peace. Category:Quotes